Vandal Savage
Vandal Savage is an immortal man who had lived since the times of the Caveman. Although known by many names through history, must of them included the surname Savage. Although his most well known name and persona was Vandal Savage, this was a name that he had only taken up in the Dark Ages with the Demon Knights, though he did briefly reprise it when he sought to destroy Gotham City. In the modern age, Savage would be known as "The Vandal Savage" as a criminal name only, also operating as the Cherry Blossom Killer. Although Savage had spawned hundreds of children over the centuries, the only one he ever truly cared for was his daughter Kassidy. Savage attributed his behaviour towards his children as their inability to avoid aging the way he did. Biography The Butcher Born after the Ice Age, as mankind was just evolving, Vandar Adg was an iceman who lived in the Perigord Noir Area that would become France. Finding an enemy tribe in his home, Vandar tried to advise his chief, his father, on how to proceed. Ignored, Vandar's tribe began to lose the battle until distracted by a meteor whereupon Vandar killed the enemy chief. Making his way to the comet, Vandar killed his father and took the power of the meteor. Becoming Chief Savage, Vandar slaughtered his own tribe when they refused to join him. The power of the comet reeking with the purest Dionesium of Barbatos, Chief Savage became the world's first immortal. Chief Savage arrived in the area which would later become Gotham City and took control of the Blood People. Chief Savage prooced to wage war on the Deer People over the rocket ship containing the Bat-God. Savage then began to live in an area of the world that later split off to become the British Isles. Becoming a renowned butcher, Savage himself sent the mammoths to extinction. Looking for places to wage war, Savage began to wander around, leading a slaughter at Dudesti where he saw Pandora, though made nothing of it. Heading to China, Savage desired to see the Han Dynasty. Becoming General Sha, the immortal found a friend in Zhang Heng. Revealed to his friend the meteor that gave him power was but a fragment, Sha felt the power and longed to have it but after Heng refused to reveal when it would return, Sha killed him. During the Dark Ages, General Sha returned to Europe and finally evolved into his most well known persona, Vandal Savage. Becoming the definition of barbarian, Vandal met up with Jason Blood and Madam Xanadu, two fellow immortals, at Brigantia. Vandal assisted the Visigoths in the Battle of Teutoburg and then in helping conquer Rome. Soon after, Vandal served as a general in the Horde under Mordru and the Questing Queen, though he quickly left the army after making sexual advances on the Queen. Ninety years later, he once again met up with them at the town of Little Spring where he also met Sir Ystin, Al Jabr and Exoristos. All six proceeded to defend the town from the dragons of Mordru and the Questing Queen, gaining the ire of the Horde. The group came to be known as the Demon Knights. Although Savage temporarily defected back to the Horde, he quickly defected back to the Knights and helped them gain victory at Little Spring. Shortly after leaving the Demon Knights, Savage again began to lead armies but also settled in Rome. Deciding to cause chaos, Savage lead the crusaders in the Siege of Antioch, it was there he finally confronted Pandora. Staying in Rome for centuries, Sir Savage joined the Order of Solomon's Temple. Like he would, Savage betrayed his blood oath. With Nicolaus Copernicus, Savage began to try and do what he did with Zheng Fang and get his meteor's power. After Copernicus failed to do so, Savage killed him. Gotham City Ending up in France, Vandal Savage took up the title Marshal Savage and served in the French Revolution. Helping Napoleon Bonaparte reign supreme as the Emperor of France, Marshal Savage served as the adviser to the Emperor. Despite this, Savage was unable to prevent the fall of the Bonaparte Empire and quickly fled France with Napoleon's gold. Leaving Europe for America, Marshal Savage took the title Monsewer Savage and arrived in Gotham City. Meeting up with another immortal, the gambler Thomas Wayne, Monsewer Savage quickly became known as a French bootlegging businessman. Savage soon learned himself to be suffering from cancer, but being immortal it would be unable to kill him, only hurt him. Monsewer Savage searched for a box which Thomas the gambler claimed to hold the secret to immortality; Savage hoped to use the box to rid himself of his cancer. The two were quickly thwarted by a vigilante resembling a bat, who Savage instantly recognized as the Bat-God. The vigilante quickly disposed of Savage in a fashion similar to how he had done hundreds of years ago. After the failure, Savage left Gotham City for Britain and cut ties with Thomas. The name of Monsewer Savage was quickly forgotten in Gotham City, allowing him to return to the vile city a decade later and rebuild his political influence. Once again taking the title of Vandal Savage, the immortal quickly accompanied himself around Gotham's elite. Savage, however, also gained underground connections and became well acquainted with other villainous leagues as the Court of Owls. Hoping to destroy the city, Vandal infected the city with zombies and kidnaped Catherine Wayne. However, Vandal's former employee, Jonah Hex, was responsible for stopping Savage. The Secret Society Eventually, Monsewer Sauvage took the title Herr Savage and joined the ranks of the Nazis. With Captain Nazi, Savage again attempted to get at his meteor. After Captain Nazi refused to go closer to the meteor, Savage murdered him. Returning to America, the immortal became Jonathon Savage. Jonathan, during this time, fathered a daughter, Kassidy. Jon went on a murderous rampage as the Cherry Blossom Killer, sacrificing people to forgotten Gods in order to ensure his immortality lasted forever. The streak lasted for ten years before he was finally captured and incarcerated by Adam Ward, his last victim for several years. Imprisoned for sixteen years at Belle Reve Prison, Jon was known as Jonathan "The Vandal" Savage. Eventually, the Swan Killer, began to mimic his killings did Jonathon once again see his daughter, now a federal agent on the Swan Killer's case. When Red Death attacked his daughter, Jonathon promptly killed the criminal and decided to help his daughter catch the Swan Killer. When the Swan Killer kidnapped Kassidy did Savage pursue him, discovering him to be Steven Ward, the son of Adam Ward. During his fight with the Swan Killer, Kassidy ended up saving Jonathan's life by killing Ward. Although Kassidy once again sent Jonathan into incarceration, he quickly found the keys to his cell and escaped his decades long confinement. Along with Giganta, Vandal Savage was recruited by the Secret Society and assigned to work with Signalman. Savage's first task was to locate Pandora, however, in irony, it was Pandora who located Savage. After a quick fight, Savage attempted to open the box but as there was some pureness in Savage, it neutralized him. Feeling different following his contact with Pandora's Box, Savage ended up massacering an entire town just to try and feel like himself. He then fought Pandora again, but relented and took her to the Outsider. Later relenting again, Savage found Pandora's lover and killed him and proceeded to brutally beat Pandora before being thrown across the ocean by Giganta. Dawn Command Starting up the Dawn Command, Savage sought out a descendent of his Jennifer, embraced her in spirit as a daughter of his and made her a shadow monster called Wrath to oppose Superman. One of his sons, HORDR_ROOT, was also commissioned by Savage to fight the Man of Tomorrow. HORDR_ROOT was succesful in allowing Savage to drain Superman's powers and also expose his secret identity to the world. After Wrath failed to destroy Houston, Savage accosted her and drained the shadows back from Superman. When his son, Angelo Bend, betrayed him, Savage halted his plans and broke into prison to murder his own child. When Superman delivered HORDR_ROOT to Mr. Terrific, Savage broke into the Terrifitech Tower and stole his son back. Infiltrating the Justice League Watchtower, Savage defeated the League and prepared to drain their powers as well. Taunting Superman, Savage detonated his Black Mass across Metropolis and killed hundreds. Betrayed by Wrath, Savage lost Wonder Woman but gained the Justice League United. With the Black Mist finding more of his descendents, Savage titled them his children just as he had done Wrath. Increasing the mass of Jupiter, Savage then began a direct assault on the Fortress of Solitude. Powers An extremely skilled fighter with slightly above average strength, Vandal Savage was not noted for having any extraordinary powers. His main prowess were his regenerative abilities and immortality. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Immortal